


Whats Better Than Burning Slowly in Love?

by orphan_account



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hate to Love, I got sucked back into the fandom and my fanfic needs are rising with nothing to satisfy it, M/M, Monster Prom, WTF, all these tags are long af and so will this fan fiction, bow chica wow wow, damien is just damien., damioz is fucking cute but has no material, drama lots of drama, gonna have swears, highschool, if anyone wants to suggest shit please do so and with style, in 2020 for me cringe is a given at this point., might be a little ooc, might scrap soon if no one enjoys it, that is all..... for now i guess, there may be some smut but who knows, this could be metal or a complete shit show so strap in.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fuck it.Oz has already fucked up his life to the brink of extinction so what better than to be a dumb ass with his close friends.Apparently any thing else when his friends try to set him up someone who he has a major crush/hatred on/of.AND MY HELL IS THAT METAL.there will be chapters on the other couples but damioz is the main one(First fan fic ever so please bare with me here)
Relationships: Blue | Vicky/Scott Howl, Damien LaVey/Yellow | Oz, Green | Brian/Liam de Lioncourt, Vera Oberlin/Red | Amira
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. When worlds collide... YOU CAN RUN

How did Oz get to this point. Here the shadow is, on the couch, with jack shit nothing on his mind. He has gotten to the point where his 3 dorm mates Amira, Brain, and Vicky have begun to get even more worried than usual. The fear monster who is basically afraid of everything and nothing at the same time is like a box of chocolates one minute hes sweet and delicious the next he has killed your dog in cold blood. But you always forgive in in a sense, like a guilty pleasure sort of way. (If that makes any sense at all) In the worried silence surprisingly, Brian, is the one to break the ice. "Dude, whats gotten you in this funk?" 

Oz is quiet for an uncomfortably long ass time. (It took all my will power to not make him say something) Oz suddenly looks up, and with out missing a beat, stands up, looks them all directly in the eyes and says, "I got a 89 on my quiz last week and the dumb fuck of a teacher won't let me retake it." The gang all look at each other not believing what they just heard. Oz, the fucking oz that went ape shit of some kid for looking at him the wrong way in his monster form, was bummed because he got just bellow a 90?!

"Oz, what. The. Actual. FUCK." Amira scolds, "Dude we were worried almost to another death about you and this was all because of some dumb ass QUIZ?!?!" She was speechless and her flames were growing in anger. Vicky look not of this and quickly grabbed the bucket of water she keeps on her person and put the flame hair out for a split moment. Amira, calmed down bet yet still confused as fuck.

Vicky, who has yet to talk, suggests, "Hey, since we're all looking to not give a fuck today so why not go to the mall?" Oz groans but is not opposed to the idea, Brian grunts in agreement while Amira was in her own little world on her phone most definitely texting someone who will appear at said mall, but the rest of the group had not cared enough to notice. (I think we all know whats ab to go down 0#0) They all walk out of the dorms since they were already dressed in their casual clothes and make there way to Brian's van. It was a nice van a nice shade of mossy green with 3 other stripes of color on the roof. Yellow, blue, and red, a nice touch really since Oz, Vicky, and Amira bought Brian said van with a few extra pay checks from their jobs. They all got settled into the van Oz, of course, riding shot gun since he is the least distracting out of all of them. Now the four pals are making their way down town driving fast, but not too fast to get a ticket for speeding. (I mean hey they're monsters not savages.) finally after a few Britney Spears songs, they arrive at the destination. The crown jewel of teenage breeding and angst, the mall.

The girls rush out the doors with the bros not too far behind. "Why did we tag along again?" Oz asks, "Because if we didn't Amira would force us anyways." Brian responds, Oz hums in agreement. Not too far in front of them Amira was unveiling her master plan to Vicky.

"HOLY SHIT THAT GENIUS!" Vicky exclaims, if you looked close enough you could see literal stars in her eyes. "I know right! You in?" Amira asks, "Why even ask I was on board when you said the name!" Vicky jumps up and down in joy. This causes Brian and Oz to catch up and question what the girls were up to, they both say nothing and continue walking to the entrance of the mall with a bounce in their steps. That just leaves Oz completely confused but Brian caught on quite quickly, he wasn't in on it, but it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what they were planning for the two guys. Amira and Vicky are the hopeless romantics of their friend group and not to any ones surprise they were the firsts to get prom dates even though their are still 6 weeks left till prom. Brian he just hasn't found the right person to ask yet. while Oz had his head set on just flying solo for the night. At the second he saw the two females acting suspicious, he knew, they were gonna try to set him and Oz up with prom dates. Brian with his new knowledge kept it away from Oz. He's not evil, he just wants to see the little guy happy with someone rather than being alone. They finally make it in the mall and Amira suddenly goes dashing who knows where while Vicky sticks with the two males. Brain gives her a knowing look while she gives him a sheepish smile back.

Vicky's only reason that she's not going with Amira is to not let them get separated. It was just easier. Vicky lead them to the food court insisting she was hungry and lead them to a bench. The two sat down while Vicky goes to search for Amira to continue with the plan she dubbed in her head 'Get the two dweebs dates'. Not even a minute of searching she spots the fire head speaking with Vera and Scott along with two others (Who will not be named at this given moment.)

"VICKY!!!" Scott yells excitingly wagging his tail. The party looks up at Vicky and waves, She waves back with a smile. "We ready to get the show on the road?" Vicky questions the couple. "Welp it's now or never..." Vera states showing no emotion what so ever.

The group in question all get up and approach the two monsters sitting on the bench. Oz, too interested in his phone, doesn't bother to look up but Brain does and starts to snicker. Oz, out of his trance, looks at the zombie questioning his sudden out burst when he catches a glimpse of red in his peripheral vision. "You have got to be kidding me." He states under his breath, he looks at Brain, then the approaching group, then Brain again before making a run for it. The group in question stop for a moment while Brian is laughing his ass off.

"What was that about?" The purple vampire named Liam questions to Vicky and Amira who both mumble fuck under their breaths. Vicky is the first to speak up out of the two, "Brian why did you let him go! I thought you were on our side!" "Hey, I never agreed to anything I was just aware of what you two were trying to do and found it too hilarious to tell Oz." Brian replies.

"Someone better go get the fearling, I mean, who knows what spooked him into running off?" Vera adds or well more like commands. Amira shrinks, "Well I might have left out that he doesn't exactly like Damien, Like at all, so I mean probably that one little detail I left out." Vera's snakes hiss at her partner in annoyance. While all that was happening Damien was deep in thought, which is something he doesn't do too often, just thinking of the said creature that just ran off. "What an interesting little noob...." Damien thought to himself.


	2. He's just Ozzie in the bathroooom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oz being confused and scared in the bathroom while the gang splits up to look for him, only to have a certain demon find him.

There Oz was, sprinting for dear after life. He was glad that he got away, hopefully, before they noticed him. Now he doesn't necessarily hate the demon quite the opposite, however, the demon was a ticking time bomb and Oz does not work well under pressure. He quickly turns the corner and spots the bathrooms in which he enters, feeling a little better. He goes into the lonely stall, locks it, and squats down with his arm covering his face, his mind was not at ease. His mind was running at the speed of light with the questions of:

**"Why was he here?"**

**"Why was he with Amira and Vicky?"**

**"Is Brian ok?"**

**"Did they notice me?"**

**"Why did this have to happen today...?"**

He was already in a pretty bad mood to begin with, but this was the cherry on top. He was so deep in thought that you could see swirls in the place where his eyes would be. Little did he know, the group did spot him before he made his mad dash and were looking for him.

"Shit. Where could he have gone...." Vicky questions herself, "Wait! I have an idea." Amira said with a mischievous smirk on her face, "Let's split up and look for him, Brian and Liam together, Vicky and Scott, and finally me, Vera, and Damien." She concludes, Vicky catches on and grabs Scott and walks off, Brian just shrugs and looks down at Liam who has a red tint to his cheeks.Brian being Brian just mutters to the other male a short, "Let's go." While walking away, the vamp is quick to catch up.

Vera leans to Amira completely ignoring Damien who is just lost, "Ok whats the game plan here." Vera spits demanding to know, "Well you know how I said that Oz has a tad bit of a crush on Damien and how Liam has a crush on Zombie boy?" Vera nods in response, "Well the reason why I told you to bring those two was because I wanted to set them up..." Amira admits scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. Vera blushes and coughs a small 'damn that genius.' In which Amira responds with a tiny smile.

"Ok love birds quit eye fucking each other and lets get searching for that noob." Damien commands annoyed at the twos public display of affection. The girls nod and start to follow Damien's lead. They walk around for a while until Damien has to go to the bathroom, he leaves and goes to the closest one, the one Oz is in.

Oz is still hunched over when he hears the bathroom door open, he quickly scrambles to his feet and sits on the toilet trying to not make any sudden noises/ movements. He hears a knock at the stall, he contemplates answering for a bit, but soon does, "Occupied!" He shouts out, he hears a groan and hear the stall next to him open and close. Soon after he hears a familiar voice, "So what you doing in an STD breeding pool today?" Oz's breath hitches, it was Damien. Oz thought it would be rude to not reply so he does, "Well I'm actually just trying to escape from my problems..." He hears a grunt of 'I hear that.' After two minutes of awkward silence Damien soon fills it, "My girlfriend and I kinda hit a rough spot recently, but I mean hey that's woman for you right?" He says jokingly.

Oz tries to laugh convincingly, he pulls it off because he can feel the toothy grin Damien is most likely emoting. Oz could feel the ink tears welling up in his eyes but refused to let them fall. "Well man it was nice to have a chat but I have to go back to my search group." Damien states, "Search group?" Oz questions interested, "Yeah some noob ran off and they got worried about him, I'm just tagging along." Oz's heart drops, 'FUCK', he cursed in his head. He hears Damien exit the bathrooms and that's when he lets the tears fall down his cheeks like water falls.

Not only does Damien already hate him, he's straight too!

Could Oz's life get any worse?

To answer said question yes, yes it can and it does because Amira was out side the men's room this whole time and recognized his voice. Amira enters and knocks on Oz's stall.

"Yes?" He mumbles weakly, "You ok in there Oz?" Amira questions. She hears a small no from the embodiment of fear, "Ok stay right there I'll be back." She walks out and walks to Vera and Damien, "Did you find what you needed?" Vera questions, "Yep and Oz just texted me that he's at the van already, so you guys can go I'm just gonna walk around for a bit!" Amira says, Vera catches on and grabs Damien's arm and leads him away. Amira walks back to the bathrooms once again and gets greeted with Oz hunched over the sink. "Come on bud let's go and cheer you up."

He nods sadly and looks up at Amira in sorrow, "Will this day just fuck off already?" Amira laughs and so does he, she leads him out of the bathrooms to try and have fun while the day was still young.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed chapter two! (I told you there would be some drama boiling) The girl friend will be a huge character soon so sit tight!

**Author's Note:**

> So once again for starters this is my first ever fanfic so yeah. hope you liked this chapter I tried to keep it a little short just because its the first one out of probably a lot.....


End file.
